New Feelings
by Xxx Jenova Angel xxX
Summary: Itachi x  my OC Isamu.Isamu wakes up in Itachis room at the Akatsuki and remembers what he did to her.Then after she wakes up finds out that Kisame is there to watch her while Itachi is at the store.Then Itachi comes back,what is he going to do? R&R! PLS


This story starts off after Itachi did what he did to Isamu......

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND VIZ MEDIA!

I hope you enjoy the fic! ^_^

If you don't know what Isamu looks like or don't remember what she looks like,please read my other story Futari No Kimochi it tells about her in the 1st chapter.

BTW I forgot to mention in the first chapter of Futari No Kimochi that Isamu can also do the Shadow Clone Justsu and a some other jutsu's but you'll find out about them soon enough^^

* * *

Isamu woke up,not really knowing where she was, she yawned and as she lifted up her arm a sharp zap of pain went through it "OW!" she said wincing,then she remembered what happened the night before "Oh my god." was all she could say at the moment as thoughts of the night before ran through her head,then she said to herself "I cant believe I let someone rape me again,first Orochimaru and now Itachi." She sighed "I am so pathetic." She said out loud.

"You are not pathetic." Someone said to her, the room was dark Isamu couldn't really see who it was that said that.  
"Who's there?" He turned on the lamp next to the bed,and Isamu saw who it was that said that...It was Kisame Hoshigaki.  
"K-Kisame!? What are you doing here?" She tried to cover herself up since she was still naked underneath the covers on the bed."I see you remember me,even after a long time." Kisame told her."Who could forget you." She said."Anyway,Itachi told me to come and watch you while he goes talk to Pain our leader,about you staying here and also while he goes and gets supplies."Kisame said to couldn't really try and get away at the moment since Kisame was there and she was naked under the covers so she couldn't get dressed,she was in quite a predicament.

Everything went silent for a moment then Isamu said "U-Um K-Kisame?" "Yes?" He answered."Your not gonna let me out of here are you?" She asked him."Well I would...but then Itachi would get angry if I did." He said. "OK." She said a little shaken."Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" He asked her."A little bit,after all I am in the Akatsuki lair,so shouldn't I be scared if someone is going to hurt me again?" She said to Kisame.  
"I guess your right." He said. Another moment of silence passed then Isamu asked "Kisame can I at least change back into my clothes in the bathroom? This is a little awkward for me." She also started blushing when she said that."OK,I'll go ahead and let you change." He told her."I'll look away while you go to the bathroom." He also said."Thank you Kisame." She said."Your welcome." He told got up from the bed and stood up and winced a little again at the pain."Are you ok?" Kisame asked her while looking away."Yeah,I'm fine." She said while kinda limping from the pain in her picked up her clothes from the floor and then went into the bathroom,closed the door and locked it.

She got into the bathroom,she lifted up her left leg to put on her underwear and almost fell because of the pain but she caught onto the counter of the sink before she fell."Ugh! This is so ridiculous!" She said to herself,but she managed to put her underwear back on then she put her black bra back on which was a little hard for her to do since her arm was hurt,then she started to put back on her blue shorts which was still hard for her,she was wincing with pain every time she had to use her left arm or leg for something,her stomach still hurt too, she put on her shirt,which was very difficult,but she managed to do it and then she got her shoes and put them on and she tried to fix up her hair as best as she could and put back on her headband then she opened the door walked out of the bathroom still limping a little and said "Thanks for at least letting me put back on my clothes Kisame." "Your welcome Isamu." He told sat back down on the bed,making sure to be on guard because she knew that you never know what might happen."So when did Itachi say that he would be back?" She asked Kisame."I'm not sure,he said somewhere around 3:00 pm."

"What time is it now?" She asked him."its 1:45 pm." He told almost started stuttering,she didn't know what time Itachi had kidnapped  
her or what time it was when he raped her."Kisame?" She said."Yes?" He replied."Do you know what Itachi did to me?" She asked him.  
"Our rooms are right next to each other,every few minutes I could hear what he was doing to you." He told her."Oh."Was all she could  
say at the time,now you may be thinking that Isamu was acting quite calm and cool even though she was just raped the night before and everything,but she was actually shocked and emotionally hurt and physically too.A few minutes later it finally hit her that Kisame told her that Itachi  
was going to talk to Pain about her staying there."Kisame,not too long ago did you tell me that Itachi was going to talk to Pain about me staying here?"She asked. "Yes I do you ask?" He asked.

"I cant stay here! I mean do you know what my friends would think of me if I stayed here!? They would think that I was a traitor!" She said well more like yelled at Kisame."I know and Itachi is well aware of that too,but we both agreed including Pain-Sama that you are not in no condition to go back out there by yourself yet." Isamu paused for a minute thinking that "Yeah I guess Kisame and Itachi are right,I am in no condition to go out there by myself yet,and besides I'm easy prey for Orochimaru while I'm like this." "Kisame?" She said out loud while lowering her head."Yes?" He answered."Does Itachi care about me or love me?" "Well,he told me that he has been keeping an eye on you in the Village for a while now,and that one of the reason's why he cares about you is because he knows what you have been through,and he likes your personality and the way you are with people." "Ok,first I am going to ask 2 question's,ok Kisame?" She said."Alright go ahead." He told her."1:Itachi was spying on me?! That is so perverted!" She blurted a minute she calmed down and asked Kisame her 2nd question "2: What did you mean when you said that one of the reason's that Itachi likes me is because of my personality and the way I am with people?"

"I meant that Itachi said to me that your personality is-well,your very kindhearted to people and willing to help them out with anything without even questioning what it is that they need help Itachi also told me that the way you are with people is-that your always willing to help no matter what even if your going through some hard said."Well I do try to help out in the Village as much as I can,I mean I'm no saint after all but helping out does keep my mind off things".She smiled and said "Itachi was always like that back when he used to be in your Village,he would try and help out as much as he could."  
Isamu was a little shocked when Kisame said that,she never knew that Itachi was ever like that.

Yet again there was another moment of slience (A/N: There has been alot of those in this story huh?) then Kisame said "You know Isamu..." He started then paused."Yes what is it Kisame?" She asked."Even though he killed his entire clan in cold blood,he feels really bad about what he did he wishes that he never did a day goes by that Itachi doesn't remember that day." Kisame said. Isamu was even more shocked then before,she never knew Itachi felt bad for what he did she always thought that he just did that and forgot about it but he actually felt bad.

"But if Itachi was like that back then why isn't he like that anymore?And he actually feels bad about that? Wow I never knew said.  
"He will have to answer that for yes he does feel really bad about that." Kisame told yet another few minutes of neither of them saying anything,Kisame asked Isamu to tell him about how she got to the Hiddin Leaf Village and how her and Sasuke got so she did.  
After about an hour and a half of her telling him all about that,both her and Kisame heard the door to Itachis room open and then Itachi walked in to the started to get scared again,since Kisame was keeping her mind off of what had happened the night before she had forgot about what Itachi did but when she saw Itachi she walked in and her and Kisame saw that he was carrying a couple of paper bags with what looked like food and some supplies inside them.

"Kisame can you get the other 3 bags that are outside the door please?" Itachi asked."Sure." Kisame said. Kisame got up from the chair by the bed that he was sitting on and went outside the door to get the passed by the bed that Isamu was sitting on and said "Good morning Isamu." with a smile on his Itachi went into the small hallway that led to the living room and kitchen (A/N: this was mentioned in my story Futari no kimochi.) ,Isamu thought to herself "He rapes me,then the next morning he says good morning as if nothing happened?!" Kisame came back into the room with the other 3 bags and also went into the Kisame helped Itachi with that Itachi and Kisame were both where Isamu was,then Kisame said "Since your back Itachi I guess I'll leave now."

"Ok Kisame I'll see you later for helping me with the bags and for watching Isamu." Itachi said. "Your welcome Itachi,see you later." Kisame Kisame left out of Itachis room and closed the door behind was still sitting on the bed and now she was really worried that Itachi was going to rape her sat down on the bed next to heart started pounding hard in her chest "What is this strange feeling?" She thought to herself."I only felt this feeling with Sasuke." She also also said to herself "Wait that must mean-"  
She cut herself off as Itachi put his hand on her thought "What is he going to do to me?" She was sure that Itachi was going to hurt her again but insted he....

To be continued......

* * *

I love to keep people in suspense lol XD

Hey everyone it's me again LostLittleAnimeAngel^^

I hope that you all liked my newest story,Please R&R Thanks!

Until next time,See ya!

~LostLittleAnimeAngel.

Btw sorry if there are alot of parts that don't make sense but I tried to fix those but I couldn' about that.


End file.
